Elastomeric vibration dampeners are currently used on motor vehicles and aircraft, an example being given in EP-A-0429100. These dampers require the elastomer to absorb input frequencies over a wide temperature range.
In order for an elastomer to operate effectively as a vibration dampener the temperature has to be maintained within an optimum range. If an elastomer is cooled below its Tg (glass transition temperature) it is unable to deform as before without damage to its structure.